What's the choice of destiny?
by chibigoten124SSJ3MysticPan
Summary: 1 shot for now, if u guys like it might go on, it could be either a NarSak or SasSak fic, a fight with Itachi? whts wrong wthe village? where is naruto? y is sakura crying?


What's the choice of destiny?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!  
  
For u can know: this takes place 2 yrs after the first chuushin exam from the manga and they r all closer now. And tht title is for the end ^_^;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The open vast forest area seemed to be empty. Everything where you turned there was nothing...or so it seemed.  
  
*Rustle, Rustle* The tree branch from the huge tree on the right seemed to bounce up and down.  
  
*Rustle, Rustle* The same noise came from the tree on the left, but there were three branches springing up and down. As fast as the noise came and went, three figures where on the ground. Two boys, and one girl stood standing; they're looking around, all with serious expressions on their faces.  
  
"Ah...Sasuke." Chimed a voice from the shadows of the trees. One of the boys started looking around frantically. This boy had black spiky hair with black coal eyes. The second boy who had blonde spiky hair and ocean blue eyes started yelling; "Itachi, come out here you scared bastard" The girl with long pink hair and green emerald eyes seemed to get angry by the blonde's outburst. "Naruto, you idiot!" She yelled as she hit him over the head. "OW! Sakura-chan that hurt!" Whined Naruto.  
  
Sakura moved some of her pink hair out of her face and looked around ignoring him. "Heh, a scared bastard am I?" Questioned Itachi's voice once again from the shadows. Sasuke as he heard this voice started reaching for his kunai. "Little brother, little brother trying to cheat?" Itachi asked as he emerged from the shadows behind Sasuke.  
  
Sakura and Naruto twirled around each reaching for their own kunais. But it was to late Itachi had already stabbed Sasuke in the back and backhanded him to the ground. "Sasuke!!" Sakura yelled as she ran over to his fallen body. Naruto glared at Itachi and lunged at him with his kunai in his hand ready for striking.  
  
Sakura shook Sasuke with tears in her eyes. "Sasuke, please wake up!" Sasuke's eyes started to flutter open and he managed to grunt; "Sakura...get off me." Sakura blushed and stood up and helped him up. Indeed to what Sasuke said Sakura was sitting on top of him and had him by the shoulders shaking him.  
  
Sasuke turned his head to the right to see what was going on. Naruto was getting beat to a pulp by Itachi. Sakura gave a small cry. "No Naruto!" Sasuke no longer felt Sakura standing besides him but running over to where Naruto was. "Sakura wait he is to powerful for you!" Sasuke bellowed as he ran for Sakura and grabbed her arm before she could get in a good distance of Itachi.  
  
Sakura gave screech as she tried to pull away. "Let me go Sasuke I need to get Naruto, he could be killed!" Sasuke pulled her to him and he held her by her shoulders and looked down at Sakura so they could be eye to eye. "Listen to me Sakura everything will be okay, just stay out of this." Sakura looked at him her eyes swelled up with tears.  
  
Naruto gave an ear-piercing holler as he felt his ribs crack. Naruto's face was bloody and he had gashes all over his body. Itachi just grinned at Naruto's pain. "You should have never taken part of this fight, I might have actually let you be, but now after I'm done with him, your coming with me." Itachi gave Naruto a face of pure loathsome as he raised his kunai into the air above Naruto.  
  
"This might hurt." Itachi said sarcastically. He was about to strike when a force that hit him in the side forced him into a tree. There Sasuke stood in the spot Itachi was occupying not even a minute ago. "Your going to have to get through me before you can kill them Itachi." Sasuke said forcefully, and started helping Naruto up.  
  
Sakura gave a sigh of relief. She couldn't bear to lose any one else. She could feel her tears run down her face at the thought of what happened at the Village.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"Nichichichi, I did an awesome job on that mission today!" Cheered Naruto as he started running for the Village. "Yeah right Naruto, you fell over your own feet the second you tried taking on that masked ninja!" Exclaimed Sakura. Sasuke mumbled something about Naruto being an idiot when they heard Naruto let out a loud gasp ahead of them, Sasuke and Sakura ran after Naruto.  
  
"Naruto, what's wrong?!" Cried Sakura as she made her way through the clearing and stopped dead in her tracks. "Sakura? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice. What they saw was something unsuspected.  
  
There was their lovely Hidden Leaf Village, destroyed and half was in flames. But worse of all...there laid several dead bodies, some laid beheaded or without arms, or a whole where their heart would have been.  
  
Sakura let out a small gasp of surprise and covered her mouth and stepped backwards to only bump into Sasuke. Sakura looked up at Sasuke with fear shinning out of her eyes and looking at Sasuke for some type of reassurance. Sasuke only gave her a tiny barely visible smile, and said, "It will all be fine."  
  
Naruto looked slightly annoyed that Sakura only looked at Sasuke and decided to butt in, "It'll be okay Sakura-chan cause I'll find out who did this and kick their ass!"  
  
Sakura turned her head to look at him and only smiled slightly instead of yell at him like she usually would.  
  
Naruto started walking around to look for clues but felt himself go pale at what he saw. [Should I get Sakura?] He thought to himself. As he made his way back to Sasuke and Sakura he stumbled a bit. "S-Sakura-chan..." Naruto said with a low voice.  
  
Sakura looked over to Naruto. "Eh, Naruto?" She questioned. "I-I think you n-need to see t-this." Naruto stammered. Sasuke eyed him. [What could she possibly want to see through this disaster?] Sasuke wondered.  
  
Naruto held out his hand to Sakura who hesitantly took it and he led her to where he once was a few minutes ago. Sasuke followed slowly behind them.  
  
But Sakura was not ready to see what lay in front of her home. She gave loud sob and held on Naruto shaking violently.  
  
There laid Sakura's parents both in a pool of blood. Her mother had also a deep gash where her heart used to be and he father had blood all over his mouth, it looked like he suffered from an internal bleeding.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widen. [Who could have done this? And to Sakura no less.] Sasuke pondered. He started walking and stopped at the side of the house.  
  
"What is it Sasuke?" Asked Naruto who still held Sakura and he led her over to the side of the house.  
  
"No Naruto don't bring Sakura over here!" Bellowed Sasuke but only in vain for it was to late, Naruto had already led Sakura to the side of the house. Once again she gave a sob but feel to her knees.  
  
In her parents blood was a message for the three young ninjas. It read Sasuke you were forced to see the dead body of your parents when you came back home as a child, this made you different from everyone else. Your friend Naruto was an orphan also, but it wasn't the same was it? There was also between you and that girl huh Sasuke? But now she can understand you, you can now be closer to her. This is written with her own parent's blood. You three meet me in the closest forest near this village. Sasuke you and me are going to finally finish this. - Itachi  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"Sasuke...Naruto," Sakura said fighting back tears. "I want lose you two also!" Even though Sasuke came to Naruto's rescue they were both getting beat by Itachi. "I never promised you anything Sasuke...I'm coming to help you."  
  
Sakura ran to where Naruto and Sasuke's fallen bodies were. Each was bleeding heavily. She raised her kunai in the air and slashed Itachi's arm, which surprised Sakura she had never suspected to actually hurt him. Some Blood poured from it and he turned and looked at her with his blood red eyes. He had let down his guard toward her not expecting her to actually attack.  
  
Itachi grabbed Sakura by the throat, lifted her into the air, her feet were dangling. "You will regret ever coming into this fight girl." Seethed Itachi. Sakura managed to spit in his face while trying to gasp for air.  
  
Sasuke opened one of his eyes, his face was covered in blood and he felt weak, so weak. His eyes rested on Itachi and Sakura. "Sakura...." Sasuke gasped out. Naruto lay unconscious next to him. [He will be fine...] Sasuke thought to himself as he forced himself up and tackled Itachi, causing him to let go of Sakura.  
  
"I knew you felt something for this stupid girl.." Said Itachi. Sasuke was on his knees breathing hard, his knees decided to fail him after he tackled Itachi to the ground. But Itachi was able to push him of easily.  
  
"And that boy, he is your friend isn't he?" Itachi smirked. "Leave them alone!" Sakura cried out as she tried getting up. Itachi had disappeared and reappeared by Naruto's side. He picked him up and put him over his shoulder.  
  
"If you want him back little brother, come and try to find me." Itachi said and then disappeared along with Naruto.  
  
Sasuke swore under his breath and got to his feet. Sakura was on the ground panting for air. "Sasuke... where is Naruto?" Sakura breathed out. Sasuke looked over at Sakura his expression serious. "W-what did he do to him?" Sakura questioned with fear dripping from her voice. Sakura was face first in the dirt the whole time; she didn't see Itachi make his escape with Naruto.  
  
"He took him..." Sasuke answered. "What?!" Yelled out Sakura as she got to her feet. She lost another person...she let another person close to her get taken..taken by him.  
  
By Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. The same brother that had made her Sasuke so miserable. The brother of the boy she loved... "Sakura, I'm going after him after I take you to the village to the doctors."  
  
"W-what? N-no you cant do that!" Sakura yelled frantically. But it was to late Sasuke lifted her up and started running to the village.  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
Sakura was sobbing in the bed she was occupying. She was at a Ino's house for now. If only if she was strong..only if she could help save them!  
  
"Sakura they are back!" Yelled Ino's mother. Sakura's eyes widened with happiness. She rushed out of the house and ran over to where Naruto and Sasuke were being kept for healing.  
  
"Ma'am, there is something we need to tell you....young lady young lady!" Yelled the doctor as Sakura ran past them into the room.  
  
She opened the door and her eyes swelled with tears and she covered her mouth as a gasp escaped her lips. She would have never thought this would happen..never...tears slid down her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
okay there u guys go! My first attempt at Naruto fanfic! Im sorry tht it's so bad! Srry for OOC-ness too! I tried though.and some of u might not get the ending but it's a cliffy so u guys can decide if she is crying cause they r gone or they r beat up but alive...okay please review! And if u want me to continue tell me! And tell meh wht couple u'd want to be? Naruto/Sakura or Sakura/Sasuke I personally like S&S but its all up to u! so wht do u believe is the choice of destiny? ^^; please review! 


End file.
